


Taste Like Magic

by theanatomyofadreamer



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Baking, Cookies, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, carlos is too precious for this world, for bree who bullied me into this fandom in the first place, jaylos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theanatomyofadreamer/pseuds/theanatomyofadreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jay and Carlos embark on some late night baking. Short one-shot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste Like Magic

“Man, I am starving!”

Carlos turned his head in the darkness to look at the silhouette of his roommate and best friend. His own stomach grumbled and Dude whined in agreement. He’d given up on the notion of sleep at this point and had made peace with the knowledge that he would likely lie awake for the rest of the night when Jay’s voice had cut the silence that separated them. The room was suddenly illuminated by Jay’s bedside lamp and Carlos was blinded by the grin that greeted him.

“How are you at baking?”

Carlos furrowed his brow in confusion and answered, “Awful. You?”

“About the same. Let’s go!”

Before he could even sit up, Jay was leaping out of bed and wiggling his way into some grey sweatpants, gathering his long dark locks into a messy bun behind his head and looking at Carlos expectantly. “Well come on then!” he laughed.

“Where are we even going?” Carlos asked, throwing off his duvet with a sigh, sending Dude scurrying to the floor. He tugged anxiously at the long sleeved white top that, combined with a pair of red shorts, made up his pajamas.

“The kitchen, obviously.” Jay shot him a grin before pulling open the door to their dorm and disappearing into the inky darkness of the hallway.

Carlos and Dude exchanged a look before both running out of the room after him, Carlos barely remembering to close the door after them. He was grumbling about not having time to grab some slippers when he caught up with Jay, who was ambling through the halls like he had every right to just stroll halls after dark. A cold shiver rippled through Carlos’s body and he cast a glance at Jay’s still bare chest. A few months on the Tourney field had put some muscle on his lean frame (Carlos wished he could say the same, but he was still scrawny and short as ever).  He tore his gaze away as he felt heat rush to his cheeks.

As they descended into the lower levels of the castle, the temperature dropped again and Carlos was thankful to reach the kitchen, a room that was always warm with the lingering heat of the ovens from earlier in the day. The trio slipped in, closing the door behind them, and Jay immediately set about gathering various things from cupboards and pantries.

“What are you-” Carlos’s query died on his lips as he noticed the flour, sugar and eggs. “Baking?” he asked in amusement.

“Not just any baking” Jay grinned. “Cookies.”

Carlos’s entire face lit up as he announced “I’ll get the bowls!”

It wasn’t long before they had everything they needed laid out on a workbench in front of them. Brown eyes surveyed the ingredients and met brown eyes with a question. “Do you have a recipe?”

Jay shrugged. “I can kinda remember what Mal did when she made the love potion cookies. You know, minus the love potion.”

Carlos looked away quickly at the mention of a love potion as he felt himself blush again. The thought of Jay acting like Ben had under the influence of a love potion was enough to set his face aflame with longing and embarrassment. He cleared his throat and broke eye contact before he found his voice. “Yeah, I think I remember it too.”

There was a lot of debating and confused estimations of measurements as they began adding sugar and butter to the large bowl positioned between them. An undisclosed amount of vanilla was dumped in and then Jay took an egg in his hand, looking at Carlos with a silent question.

“Just bang it against the side of the bowl” Carlos said with very little conviction.

Mal had only tapped it and the shell had split willing into two but when Jay did it, it splintered into a dozen pieces and, following a string of swears from the older teen, they chased eggshell around the bowl, trying to fish out each tiny shard.

“Next question” Jay began. “How much flour do we put in?”

He had the flour perched above the weighing scales, waiting for confirmation. Carlos stammered as he tried to recall but before he could get an answer, Jay had begun pouring at random.

“That looks like enough” Carlos said shrugging. “I remember we add the flour-” A plume of flour rose in front of his face and he blinked until he could see a bowl full of flour. “Okay, well, my next word was going to be ‘ _slowly’_ but this works too, I suppose” he said with another shrug, one of defeat this time more than confusion, as he took up the mixing spoon and began to mix the batter as Jay located some baking trays, readying them for the preheated oven.

“Hey, it actually looks like cookie dough!” Jay said laughing, coming to stand at Carlos’s side. The smaller boy was suddenly aware of just how close they were standing when he felt the heat of Jay’s bare torso through his sleeves.

“Wait!” Jay exclaimed, causing Carlos to drop the mixing spoon in fright, turning his panic-wide eyes on his friend. “We forgot the chocolate chips!”

 He raced across the kitchen, returning with an unopened bag of chocolate chips and a grin, which Carlos couldn’t help but return. He caught the small packet as it was tossed to him, pulling it open and tipping some into his palm and eating them.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Jay asked, an eyebrow quirked menacingly.

“Um, I’m… checking for poison. With my mouth.”

Jay laughed, coming over to take the packet for himself and tipping its contents right into his mouth. Carlos snatched it back, scolding him that there wouldn’t be any left to add to the actual cookies at this rate. They mixed in the chips and began spooning the dough onto the trays. Jay slid the trays into the oven and turned back to Carlos with a proud grin, who rolled his eyes.

“Don’t get too cocky just yet. There’s still plenty of time for disaster to strike.”

Jay returned an eye roll of his own, hoisting himself up onto the countertop. “Don’t be such a pessimist, Lo. I’m sure they’ll turn out fine.”

The unexpected pet name made Carlos’s breath catch his throat and his cheeks ignite as a blush overtook him. “We’ll see” he grumbled, turning his head away, embarrassed at the heat that wouldn’t leave his face.

He hadn’t heard Jay move, but suddenly the older boy was standing before him and reaching out. Carlos froze in a state of complete panic until the pad of Jay’s thumb swept across his cheek and he could feel the other boy’s breath tickle his face when he murmured, “You’ve got flour on your cheek” followed by a slightly louder, “You’re blushing.”

“No, I’m not” he lied but Jay just laughed. Any further protest was crushed by soft lips pressing lightly to his gently but imploringly and he brought a hand up to rest on Jay’s arm, whose fingertips slid from his cheek to behind his neck. His lips began to move almost out of instinct, responding to the press and movement of Jay’s. A soft whimper escaped him as Jay caught his lower lip between his teeth and all the breath seemed to leave his body and-

A shrill ring sounded throughout the room, causing both boys to jump and Carlos to scream.

“Easy” Jay laughed, “It’s just the oven timer.”

“That noise is horrible!” Carlos squeaked, bringing his hands to cover his ears as the piercing ringing seemed to get louder. Jay shut it off and opened the oven door, releasing the smell of freshly baked goods into the air. Carlos grabbed the oven mitts and crossed the room to join the other boy, who turned off the oven and was peering into it with an expression similar to Dude’s when he was expecting a treat. Carlos reached in and removed the trays of slightly puffy, golden brown cookies.

“They’re a little paler than Mal’s” he said with a slight frown and he dished them onto wire racks. “They’ve got to cool though, because they’re still a little soft.”

“I know just the way to pass the time” Jay smirked, catching Carlos by the mitted wrist and pulling him closer. He squeaked in surprise, drawing a low chuckle from Jay. “Cute mitts” he teased.

“Shut up” Carlos grumbled.

“Make me” came the smirking reply.

When a clever retort failed him, Carlos rose onto his toes and did just that.


End file.
